Simacore
Sneering and dismissive, Simacore knows that he's smart. This haughty Decepticon scientist sees no reason why he shouldn't lord his superior cerebration over the simpletons that dare to challenge his obvious intellectual superiority. If they were half as brilliant as he is, they wouldn't even think of competing against him in a test of brains or brawn. Unlike most eggheads, Simacore also boasts prodigious strength that goes hand-in-hand with a nasty temper, meaning that he's just as likely to pound your face in as he is to belittle your intelligence. As a Deployer, Simacore has formed a partnership with the equally conceited Mini-Cons Axiom and Theorem. In spite of their frequent (well, constant) bickering, they make ideal research assistants. If things get really, er, hairy, they're more than happy to serve as backup in a fight, distracting foes before Simacore lays the smackdown. Sometimes he's referred to as an "Orangucon". History Transformers: Robots in Disguise Season 2 On Cybertron, Simacore was a famously temperamental scientist. After an experiment went wrong, he took his frustrations out on his colleagues, which resulted in his imprisonment aboard the Alchemor. When the ship crashed on Earth, Simacore and his Mini-Cons escaped. To get back home, Simicore planned to build a starship. He broke into a particle research laboratory and stole a secondary control circuit from a particle accelerator. Before he could escape, he was confronted by Bumblebee, Strongarm, and a temporarily superintelligent Grimlock. Simicore took advantage of Grimlock's newfound clumsiness to defeat him, then quickly clobbered Strongarm and Bumblebee before escaping. Realizing that Grimlock had made off with his circuitboard while he was preoccupied, he set off to confront the Dinobot, who had locked himself in an observation room. After realizing that he and his Mini-Cons were incapable of breaking through, Simacore took the other two Autobots hostage and magnetized them to a particle accelerator. With only a few minutes before the beam fired, Grimlock, who had been returned to his normal intellect, albeit temporarily immobilized called Simacore to the observation room, where he intended to challenge the Decepticon to a contest of intelligence. Grimlock, Fixit, Denny and Russell managed to stall Simacore long enough for Grimlock to regain mobility, whereupon he flattened the Decepticon with his signature cannonball move. Simacore and his Minicons were subsequently put back in a stasis pod. Season 3 Luckily for Simacore, the stasis pod turned out to be defective, and he was able to escape. Locating Vertebreak's old lab in the subway tunnels under the Crown City, he started creating Mini-Clones until his activities were detected by the Autobots. His electric trap incapacitated Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe and Drift, but when he heard Grimlock nearby, he went to face the Dinobot, only to be met by Grimlock coming the other way at high speed. He pummeled the Autobot who was reluctant to fight back, until Simacore revealed that he and Grimlock were arch enemies. At that point, Grimlock knocked him out. Notes * Simacore uses an altered version of Groundpounder's gorilla-themed character model, altered to resemble a Bornean orangutan. * Interestingly, both episodes that feature him also feature Grimlock temporarily gaining special abilities. Gallery Cruel Simacore.jpg Simacore Face Grimlock.png Simacore is Back.jpg Axiom and Theorem with Simacore.png Grimlock vs. Simacore (The Fastest Bot Alive).jpg Bumblebee, Strongarm, Drift, Simacore and Sideswipe.jpg The Electric Shock Stunned Simacore.png|Simacore is now unconscious. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Male Characters Category:Alchemor Inmates Category:Deployers Category:Antagonists